


Making Friends

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Figure Skater Cisco Ramon, Figure Skater Jesse "Quick" Wells, Ice Skating, M/M, Matchmaker Jesse "Quick" Wells, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Pre-Relationship, Teenage Jesse "Quick" Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Harry and Jesse go check out the ice rink in their new city, and Harry finds something -- someone -- else worth checking out too.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Jesse "Quick" Wells
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Harrisco Fest 2020 Winter in July! This was written for the prompt "ice skating or other winter sports." I honestly didn't think I'd get this finished in time, but I just made it :D

They headed for the ice rink the day after moving in. If it had been up to Jesse, they would have gone before then, but Harry insisted they need to actually unpack a few boxes of necessities first.

Checking out the new rink was a necessity too, though. They’d moved to Central City for Jesse to skate after all. Her new coach, former Olympic gold medal winner Joe West, lived there and so it made sense for them to be based there too. Harry could work from anywhere; he didn’t mind moving if it meant Jesse having the best coach.

They’d be meeting with Joe later in the week for training to start, so today was just for Jesse to get used to the rink and maybe meet some of the other skaters. It was an open skate so no guarantee they’d be there, but at least she could have a bit of fun after the stress of moving.

“It’s gonna be fine, dad, relax,” Jesse said as they made their way into the building.

Ok, well, maybe he was the one most stressed out. Harry made a face at her in response, but tried to relax. It was going to be fine. Jesse made friends easily and they both already liked Joe and were impressed with his training regimen. It was going to be fine.

Harry stood by the side of the rink as Jesse stepped onto the ice. He kept his eyes on her as she warmed up, circling a few times before working her way up to jumps with bits of favorite choreography from previous routines sprinkled in.

She looked comfortable out there, smiling and free, so he let his eyes wander to the other skaters. There were a handful of kids who were obviously just learning to skate, staying close to the edges as they wobbled slowly along. There were also a couple of other skaters a bit older who Harry would bet also trained under Joe.

One of them especially caught Harry’s eye. He looked to be in his mid twenties, so probably closer to the end of his skating career than Jesse, who had just moved up to seniors a year ago. But he was obviously still in his prime as a skater, graceful and strong and very attractive even from a distance. Harry found himself gaping a little when he saw the man land a rather amazing quadruple Axel with what seemed like no trouble.

Two of the other skaters — a man and woman about the same age as the other skater, who looked like they probably skated pairs together — clapped from where they were watching from the other side of the rink from Harry.

The man skated over to them, a huge smile on his face, obviously proud of himself. As he should be. Harry had been a figure skating dad for long enough to know how difficult that was.

“What’re you looking at?”

Harry jerked around to see that Jesse had skated over to him without him noticing. He flushed a little as she looked across the rink, eyebrows raised. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was embarrassed at being caught watching some of the other skaters. Ok, well, no, he knew why. He just hoped she didn’t.

“Oh, I see what’s got your attention,” she said, suddenly grinning wide. “Or I guess who.”

He knew his daughter was too observant for her own good, or his. He groaned, shaking his head. Maybe she’d leave it alone if he asked, but he doubted it. Tenacity was a trait she’d gotten from both of her parents, often to his frustration.

“I’m just checking out the other skaters who you might be training with,” he said, trying and probably failing to not sound defensive.

Jesse laughed. “I’m sure checking out is exactly what you’re doing.”

She skated away before he could say anything else. Which was fine. Hopefully she’d get distracted practicing her own jumps and he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

Of course that didn’t happen, because as he watched, she skated straight to the skaters he’d been watching just a few minutes ago. They all shook hands as Jesse apparently introduced herself, using her natural charm to immediately make friends.

Harry watched, face burning a little when they all glanced at him. He looked away, focusing on one of the kids falling as he tried to push himself away from the wall. When he looked back, they’d dispersed, skating off in different directions. Jesse was headed back his way, a huge smile on her face that was definitely bad news for him.

“Done already?” he asked, handing her her blade guards as she stepped off the ice. “I figured you’d go another half hour at least.”

Jesse shrugged, still smiling. “I familiarized myself with the rink and made a few new friends, so I’m good for today,” she said. “And I made one for you too. You’re welcome.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask what in the world she meant by that, but he was distracted by the skater he’d been watching earlier skating up and stepping out next to them. He was even more attractive up close, with his long hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was smiling, his cheeks and nose dusted pink with the cold.

Harry looked back at Jesse and she winked. “Iris said she’d give me a ride home. Have fun!”

“Have fun?” he repeated, but she was already headed for the door, the other two skaters from before waiting for her there with smiles.

“She’ll be fine,” a voice said from behind him. “Iris is Joe’s daughter and Barry’s basically the nicest guy ever.”

Harry turned back to the skater he’d been admiring, eyebrow raised. In all honesty, he was relieved to hear that. He knew Jesse could take care of herself, but he still worried, especially with them being in a new city.

“I’m Cisco, by the way,” the man — Cisco — said with a grin that lit up his whole face. He stuck out his hand and Harry took it with barely a second of hesitation even though he usually preferred not to shake hands.

“Harry.”

“Yeah, Jesse told me,” Cisco replied, and there was something in his voice that made Harry flush. Trust his daughter to go off and make friends for the both of them. “She also said you thought I was hot.”

Harry sputtered, face flushing even more. Out of everything he thought Jesse might have said, that certainly wasn’t top of the list. He wondered what in the world Jesse thought she was doing telling Cisco — basically a stranger still! — that.

“Don’t freak out, Jesse was just trying to help,” Cisco said, drawing Harry’s attention away from his own internal freakout. “If it helps, I told her I thought you were hot too.”

“You… did?” Harry asked, aware of what an idiot he must look and sound at the moment. It certainly wasn’t the first impression he wanted to make with a hot younger man.

“I mean, yeah. I saw you over here before she pointed you out,” he said with a shrug. “Barry was already teasing me about you being just my type.”

“Huh.”

Cisco bit his lip, taking a step forward. “So since Jesse’s made sure we’re both interested, would you like to go get coffee with me?”

Harry blinked for a moment, sure he was imagining things. But no, Cisco was still there, looking somehow hopeful about going on a date with _him_. Something like that hadn’t happened in a very long time and he almost wasn’t sure what to say.

Except to say yes of course.

“I’d love to,” Harry replied, heart beating faster at the delighted smile that got from Cisco. He gestured to the entrance, letting Cisco lead the way. “Shall we?”


End file.
